


All Eyes

by persistentlittlewitch (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: Lost in Paradise [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/persistentlittlewitch
Summary: "You're all eyes, all eyes touching me in the night. You're all eyes and those eyes are tearing me up inside. ..." —Heart, "All Eyes"





	All Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "All Eyes" by Heart
> 
> I started this last year and finally decided to quit messing around and finish it. Set in a verse where the Charmed Ones took in Billie at the same time Chris came back to the past, and Billie develops a crush on the pretty witchlighter from the future. (He hasn't figured it out yet that she has feelings for him.)


End file.
